A New Life In Happiness
by MartineJosefine
Summary: Jerza Fanfiction, with almost all the ships we have. It has been over 10 years since the story ended. A lot has c One day they decide to visit it again, what will happen? hanged and the fairy tail we used to know is for long gone. Erza and Jellal have started a new life, and haven't visited the guild in many years.
1. Chapter 1

It has been over 10 years, 10 years full of fighting, tears and love. We aren't the ones we was. At least not me. I'm not the fighter I once was, the one who ended up in a battle every week with friends and enemies.

I'm a wife now, and a mother. The guild I once knew, will never be the same again.

"Erza, don't you think it's time to return to Magnolia?"

He spoke with a soft voice, my husband and my child's father. The one who once was an evil wizard trying to kill me.

"Return? Jellal, we have a life here now. I'm not the one I once was, I grew up", I said.

He just nodded, but I could see that he also wanted to meet them again.

"Mommy!" a voice jelled out from the other side of the room. I got worried at once and started walking in her direction. When I got to her, I saw her sitting there with a tiny purple sword.

"How did you get that thing Lucy!" I asked loud.

Lucy just looked at me with a smile and said, "It suddenly came out of my hand".

Jellal stood behind me and observed the situation. "She has magic", he said calmly. I knew him well enough to know that he smiled, but I didn't.

I ran away from the guild seven years ago, all I could think about was Jellal. He had to hide from the magic council who never gave up on finding him. While everybody was happy, I sat there worried. As I travelled around, I released that magic was the reason to all this. So many of my friends were dead, and if it wasn't for Zeref's magic, then Jellal would be free.

I started to observe normal people and their daily life, they never had to worry about the world safety or protecting their loved ones. They all looked happy, and all I wanted to do was to feel that happiness.

That was how my new life started. I found Jellal and convinced him, his guild had grown rather big so they didn't have any need for him anymore.

We moved far away out in a village. It was only a few people living here, but that was all we needed.

4 years after, we got our first child. I named her Lucy, after the girl I once knew. The blonde girl with a smile on her face, I wonder how she looks now. The same with Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane… all the people I used to love.

Lucy looked at me and said, "Magic… you have that right? Mommy and daddy!"

With that adorable smile of hers. Jellal took her up in his arms and kissed her little cheek. "Daddy!" She blushed and laughed.

"Mommy and daddy has magic, we were once powerful mages!" Jellal said smiling.

"Daddy, you don't have to lie to me. I will still love you and mommy". Lucy said.

I just laughed, there were no way that she will believe us now.

"But Lucy you must always remember that magic can be dangerous. We are better off without it", Jellal said.

Later that night, I sat down in front of the old sofa. Lucy and Jellal had already gone to sleep. I always used to cry at times like this, but not today. I had to be strong, and I really didn't have a reason to cry. I had everything I wanted, but something was still missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Another month has gone. Lucy's magic is only getting stronger. It's completely out of control, she doesn't only have a normal ex-quip magic. She can create swords based of the 4 elements. Which can be pretty hard to handle when you are living in a tiny house in a village full of non-magical people.

We ended up on a train to Magnolia, I tried to say no but Jellal begged. He was the one person I could not say no to. Lucy also wanted to move to a place with more people, she has always been lonely in the village. I laid down my head on Jellal's shoulder and he stroke my head. Lucy looked out of the window. Never in her 6 years had she seen anything more than the village.

"Mommy, are we there soon?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, soon", I said.

We could almost see the buildings now, and the top of the church.

"Were here", Whispered Jellal into my ear.

The train stopped and Lucy ran out "Wait…!" I tried to stop her, but she was already outside. Jellal took my hand and said "Are you ready for this Erza Fernandes?" I looked at his face, the beautiful face that once was full of anger and sadness. Now it was filled with love. I smiled and said "Yes I am".

We came out of the train station, and people stopped. They stared at us like we were strangers. Not a single familiar face, the buildings was also new. Only the church was familiar. The birds

A pink haired man with a suit stood by one of the buildings.

Jellal walked up to him and asked, "Do you know where the fairy tail guild is?"

Sorry guys, short chapter! But the next one will be up soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The pink haired man turned around with a big smile.

"That guild is my home", he said.

I could see his whole face now it was somehow familiar. The scarf that he wore and the pointy black eyes. It was him, it was Natsu Dragneel!

"Jellal!" His smile got even bigger and he showed a sharp tooth on the end of his mouth. Jellal also looked happy and gave him a big hug. "You look good Natsu", he said grinning.

"You just look old, oh wait… Erza?" He looked at me surprised, and I could swear that smile of his got a little bigger. "Oh Natsu," I ran towards him and gave him a warm hug.

"Erza, you look different," he said while hugging me.

"No shit, I'm past thirty now!" I laughed and looked at him.

"Dad, who is that girl?" A boy walked up behind him and pointed at me. The boy had white pure skin and blue eyes. His hair had a red-pink tone just a little darker than his father. He looked like he was around 10 years.

"That is my dearest friend, the titania Erza Scarlet!" Natsu said proud and patted his head.

"Natsu, is that your boy? Wow, we are really getting old," I said and sat down on my knees.

"My name is Erza, and this Is my husband Jellal. What is your name?" I asked the child. He walked to me and said proudly "My name is Makarov! I'm a celestial spirit mage in fairy tail, I'm actually the strongest mage at my age!"

Thanks again for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

I laughed a little, just as expected.

"Makarov, that's a really nice name you know, you should bear it proudly" I said smiling, Makarov is the name of the 3rd fairy tail master. He is a good leader and last but not least a great friend. Makarov and Natsu got a sad look on their faces, especially Natsu. I already knew what their was going to say, their sad faces made it obvious that something was wrong.

Natsu looked at me and said "Makarov passed away 9 years ago, he got tired and couldn't stay strong when you left. Fairy tail was never the same, and he gave up on waiting for you to come back. His old body got weaker every day and one day he never woke up…"His eyes started to tear up.

My legs were shaking uncontrollably and I fell down on the ground with my hands in front of my face.

It was all my fault, the strong man that we all loved with all our hearts. That always protected the guild with his whole heart and body. The reason I was still here today with a husband and a beautiful daughter.

Jellal sat down beside me with his arms over my shoulders. The tears kept falling down to the ground.

"I cant believe it… well we all knew that he was old and all, but I can't believe it has already been 9 years!" I said full of tears. My little girl with the really long blue hair tied in a ponytail spotted me. She got a worried look at her dollface at once and started running towards us. I got up and wiped away my tears.

I'm a parent now, and I have responsibilities.


End file.
